


Departure

by Villain_Vanilla



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M, The Drift (Pacific Rim)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 20:56:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15893991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Villain_Vanilla/pseuds/Villain_Vanilla
Summary: 一个环太平洋AU，刀里截糖，没上战场，没有伤亡。





	Departure

“要不是之前的数据都很漂亮，技术部才不会冒险——”泷固定好所有反馈模块，最后检查了一遍接口驱动程序的连接情况，“同意你们这样乱来。”

他抬头看向迹部，对方只是坚持一贯的意见：“没时间可以浪费了。”

好吧，好吧……他总该知道他拗不过这位老同学的。泷又看看忍足，对方在头盔里向他轻轻眨了眨眼睛——看来这两个人都信心十足。

耳机里传来撤出驾驶舱的指示，泷转身，离开前最后看了他们一眼，柔声说：“祝你们好运。”等到下一声指示音响起时，他就会在地面上，抬起头看着驾驶舱的舱门缓缓合上，然后大步向控制室走去。

 

“别追兔子。”

舱门合上时里面的两个人异口同声道。忍足侧目：“你有什么‘兔子’可追？”被提问的人没有回答。

控制台上的按钮被两人同时按下，驾驶舱就位。

“左半脑就绪。”

“右半脑就绪。”

通感倒计时开始。

 

严格来说，他们只能算是临时组成的搭档，虽然十来岁那会儿就已经在基地认识。

不久前迹部刚和技术部吵了一架，冰帝的未组队机甲驾驶员并不少，但能跟迹部合上拍的却寥寥：能力合格的没能通过联结测试，精神联结稳定度足够高的又跟不上他的格斗。前线每天都在报告缺人，按照迹部的性格，如果再找不着合适的搭档，他估计就要带着单人机甲上战场了。为此，素来温和的泷部长领着整个技术部跟他叫板，拍着桌子威胁老同学要是敢在快淘汰的机甲里浪费生命，就把他丢在太平洋里喂鱼。

就在他们吵到医疗湾究竟有没有条件对单人机甲开展救援工作的时候——医疗湾，医疗湾还真的凭空杀出一号解决问题的关键人物。

 

迹部盯着显示屏上闪烁的数字，至于这位“关键人物”先生，暂时就安静地待在他的余光里。

无论哪一项指标，他们的数据都相合得很漂亮。政治，诗歌，承诺，这些永远都有不诚实的可能；但数字从不说谎，数字永远值得相信。

——或者至少，在他们都充满自信的基础上，大部分相信数字，小部分也相信一下对方。

以及，这也就是他们在基地里，现在，用着初代机甲，拖着技术部搞出这么个值得一个“冒进”指控的玩命试验的原因。虽然要是没成功，这样大概也算“在快淘汰的机甲里浪费生命”，但泷至少不会把他们丢去喂鱼……

 

嘀——

倒计时归零，通感开始。

 

信息流如同海水般疯狂涌进身体，忍足觉得自己就像一件在洗衣机里疯狂翻滚的衬衫，或者一片空旷的沙滩，被随机脑脉冲信号反复沰淋。回忆像蛋奶糊一般搅成一团，只有一个大体的味道供舌头解闷，却没留下让味蕾仔细工作的机会。

在一片游离穿梭于抓取范围之外的信息流中，他看到一个小小的身影独自站在球场的一端。是网球场。男孩的衬衫乱成一团，汗水混着浮尘从额角淌下，明显身居劣势，狼狈不堪，眼神却依旧紧盯着球网另一边的对手们穷追不舍。他握着拍子，观察，思考，然后奔跑——摔倒，爬起来，然后继续奔跑，挥拍，重复以上所有让人绝望的内容。

天空阴沉得像是水泥封成的天花板。球场上的男孩还在奔跑，挥拍，击球，像头死死咬着狂奔挣扎的猎物不放的野兽，聪慧得像个经验丰富的老手，又拼命得像个孤雏。

灰色的回忆在男孩的跑动中渐渐模糊不清，忍足平静地任其自行消散。终于，等到联结稳定下来，头盔内置的通讯器传来泷一贯温和的声音：“好了战士们，你们成功了。”背景还隐约收进了一些欢呼的声音。

 

数据很漂亮，一如既往，实际状况也稳定得无可挑剔。泷逐项反馈着监测情况，他们的精神联结依旧平稳，没有危险的兔子分散猎人的注意，机甲和基地都安然无恙。

测试在预计时间结束，技术部很快派人来把他们从初代机甲的驾驶舱里解放了出来。泷应该已经整理好了数据，只等他们亲自去确认。从头盔里解放出来后，忍足从自己的外套里摸出眼镜戴上，然后才开始解下内层机甲。他其实并不近视，只是习惯如此。直到他们一起出驾驶舱前，迹部甚至好脾气地等了他十几秒。

 

他们走在技术小队的最前方。

迹部的步频快得不正常。忍足感觉到了什么，那决不是因为迹部心急——刚才泷已经大体告知了情况，但他只是一言不发地跟了上去，就好像他们还连在通感里，都是机甲的一部分……也都是彼此。

到了电梯间跟前，迹部终于停下脚步。他抬手按下按钮，说话时整个人几乎没动：“擦一下。”

什么？忍足看着他，就在他茫然地眨下眼睑的瞬间，眼眶里温热的液体聚成细流涌出了界限。

哦不，他没有要……算了，解释也来不及了，更何况他自己其实也没想通。忍足飞快地抬起手，用指节背面蹭了一下自己的脸。被摊开的水迹很快消失在空气里。迹部转过头看着他，头顶荧荧的蓝色光线落在忍足发间，也落在他被沾湿的、轻微抖动着的睫毛上。

电梯叮地一声到了他们面前，迹部别过脸，一言不发地进了电梯。跟在后边几步远的技术人员示意他们先上去，于是忍足按下了关闭键。

 

电梯厢里没有其他人，空气一时安静下来。

“我看到你小时候的事了，”忍足说，“连打网球也不肯服输呢。”

回答他的还是沉默。

就在忍足几乎快要误会他的表现让迹部失望了时候，他的新晋搭档突然出声：“他们欺负桦地。”

迹部抬眼和他对视。

他接着说：“在那个鬼地方，道义没有用处，唯有变强——比所有人都强，这样才行。”

忍足在他的目光里一时无言，而恰在此时，到达指定楼层的提示音截断了话头。在出了电梯之后，迹部的步频才终于回归正常。

“你可以不认同我。”最后他这样结论道，作为结束其实显得有些硬邦邦，但也几乎已经是一个退让。不过，另一个人显然没有打算给他这个机会。

“要是我的话，”忍足说，“我也会做出同样的选择。”他仗着自己腿长，跨出一步，半拦在迹部身前。最开始他并无意成为机甲驾驶员，因此才去了医疗湾；可当他得知迹部需要一个搭档的时候，他又想，或许跟这个人一起，万事未尝不可一试。

迹部站在原地瞪着忍足，眼神却像被动力室的高温融化的冷却剂。他想起他们十几岁最初在训练场相识的时候，忍足误以为自己在欺负岳人他们，穿过人群就下场约战。那场拳拳到肉的对战实在是令人难忘，而现在，他几乎想要重复当时解释清楚误会后的对话——

“实用主义。”迹部评价道。

忍足毫不相让：“那可要小心陷入经验主义的误区。”

然后他们任由大笑填满了这个对视的尽头，一起走向控制室。

 

闪烁的蓝色荧光在他们面前铺开了一个崭新的未来。


End file.
